


Burning

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Pain, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains, UKUS, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Alfred wakes up to burning pain from one of the recent experiments one night and Arthur comes to comfort him.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstralAstrid423](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralAstrid423/gifts).



Alfred feels like his body is on fire. He writhes and twists, gripping the sheets and screaming loudly. His throat is sore and raw from the screams; loud and agonized. His chest is tight ith lack of breath, he feels like he's stuck in a house fire and there are flames licking at his skin. He doesn't notice as the heavy door to his room is unlocked and swung open. He doesn't feel the bed dip beside him until cold, familiar hands cup his cheeks.

"...red, Alfred, shhh. You're okay." Arthur murmurs softly. Alfred's eyes are hazy and dazed and he bites down on his lip in an attempt to choke down his screams and listen. Harsh grunts and whimpers begin to spill forth is place. Even with the addition of the clod hands, everything still is too hot. The sheets are soaked with his sweat and his hair sticks to his forehead.

A-Arthur, A-Artie... It- it h-hur-hurts!" He forced out. "M-make it st-stop..." He begged, fat tears beginning to drip down his cheeks and wet Arthur's hands. His breathing comes in short and shallow gasps. He's going to die. He's going to burn from the inside out.

"Shh, shhh..." One of Arthur's hands begins to card through his hair in a comforting manner and Alfred leans into it instinctively. "It's okay, you're okay. Breathe for me, love. Deep breaths. In... Out... In... Out." Arthur breathes in deeply through his nose and gently out through his mouth. Alfred does his best to follow the given example. It takes a few excruciatingly long minutes, but eventually, the burning recedes.

"There, see? All better. You're just fine." Arthur leans down and kisses his forehead; Alfred soaks in the affection, desperate for it. "You did so well, my darling. So well in fact, that tomorrow you don't have to do any tests. You get the day to rest."

Alfred gives a shuddering sigh of relief and smiles weakly up at him, truly grateful that he's getting a break. 

"Thank you, Artie..." He murmurs. His voice is harsh and scratchy and it ill probably take a few days to recover properly.

"Of course. No, let's get you in the bath and change your sheets. I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate and a snack. How does that sound?" Arthur helps him up and out of the bed and leads him through the halls of the building to the bathroom.

Once Alfred is clean and fed and has new sheets, Arthur lays him down in bed and curls up with him. He kisses his cheek and holds him close, coaxing him to sleep.


End file.
